


Stars; hide your fires

by JustGotThemSharpened



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Hurt/Comfort, I could literally writing a whole novel focusing on felix's hair ngl, Little bit of angst, Loving Husbands, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), this is a repost bc i didn't like the first version lol, this is just self indulgent hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustGotThemSharpened/pseuds/JustGotThemSharpened
Summary: It was almost strange to see Felix’s hair like that, as if he was trying to step out of Glenn’s shadow looming over him. He kept his hair long during their academy days exactly because that was how Glenn wore his own. He was trying to be his own person, now, separating himself from his father’s disappointment and his dead brother’s legacy. Or that was Sylvain’s thought.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Stars; hide your fires

There had been no time to talk with Felix during the reunion, the battlefield demanding their full attention. But now, everyone was busy catching up, talking about what they had been up to in these last five years and asking the professor question after question.

Felix wasn't here - he had disappeared as soon as they had reached the monastery, looking for solitude. It wasn’t uncommon for Felix to disappear from festivities; he despised the fanfare, especially if it was directed at him.

However, Sylvain wouldn't be his best friend if he didn't know how to find him. The time spent together at Garreg Mach had been enough for Sylvain to find any and all of Felix's hiding spots.

The training grounds were empty, which was weird for Felix, but not so unusual if he didn’t want to be found. If he wasn't at the training grounds, there was only one option left.

The door to Felix's old room was open. His friend was sitting on his bed, a far away look in his eyes. The room was musty and part of the ceiling was slowly but surely caving in. Felix didn't seem to care, or to have noticed, for that matter.

Sylvain cleared his throat to get his attention and the most he got was a flick of golden eyes in his direction.

_Well, that won't do._

“You cut your hair,” the red head said, anything to make Felix look at him and talk to him. He seemed so far away despite sitting right there, wherever his mind was, Sylvain couldn’t reach him.

“Ah.” Felix's hand reached for his hair, as if he had just realized himself. “Yes, I did.”

It was almost strange to see Felix’s hair like that, as if he was trying to step out of Glenn’s shadow looming over him. He kept his hair long during their academy days exactly because that was how Glenn wore his own. He was trying to be his own person, now, separating himself from his father’s disappointment and his dead brother’s legacy. Or that was Sylvain’s thought.

“There was an ambush.” Felix resumed, “I had to cut it.”

_They had been ambushed somewhere close to Galatea, where he had reunited with Ingrid to fight a skirmish of imperial soldiers. Galatea territory had been struggling and Felix, as soon as he heard the news from his father, rode to Ingrid to offer his aid and his sword to her._

_He’d barely had time to greet her, suffer through her surprisingly tight embrace before they were ambushed on their way back to camp. He drew his sword and was about to dismount when he heard someone address him._

_“Come here, you Fraldarius bitch!” yelled a voice behind him._

_The first thing that hit him was surprise. These couldn’t be normal imperial soldiers, they knew both him and Ingrid. They had probably been tasked with killing Ingrid and had lucked out with Felix’s presence as well. Felix felt pressure on the back of his skull and sharp pain as the assailant dragged him down his horse and on the ground by his hair. He grunted when his back connected to the dirty road, knocking the air out of his lungs._

_He thrashed, trying to free himself but to no avail, the grip was firm and no one had noticed him being pulled away. His soldiers were surrounded and were running amok and scrambling to suppress the ambush, Ingrid herself was with them and had her back turned, fighting a heavy armored unit with all her might._

_His attacker was leading him away, separating him from everyone. He had to do something, anything._

_Felix couldn't reach for his swords without being stopped so he acted out of desperation, grabbing the dagger concealed in his coat and reaching behind himself._

_He cut his hair._

_As the man lost his hold on him, Felix sprung up, burying the blade in his neck. Blood spurted out, covering his face and hands as Felix watched the life leave his attacker's eyes._

_“Felix!” Ingrid's voice._

_He turned just in time to be enveloped in another crushing hug. Normally, he would have fussed and shaken the blonde off. Not this time._

_“Goddess. When I didn’t see you I thought the worst.” Ingrid and her nagging again. But he couldn’t fault her. It had been a close call and he had escaped unscathed._

_“I’m fine. He’s dead.” He replied, cleaning his dagger with his cloak. He’d need to get washed anyway._

_She was bleeding profusely from her leg, so he wordlessly picked her up to escort her back to their corresponding battalions._

“I think you look good regardless.” Sylvain said, once Felix had stopped talking. He reached into Felix’s hair, removing the hair tie and running his hand through blue hair.

Felix leaned into the touch, relaxing against Sylvain’s hand. He didn’t have that far away look anymore.

“I always think you’re beautiful no matter what.” He continued, watching as the tip of Felix’s ears turned bright red.

“ _Really_ now?” Felix huffed a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“Yeah, Fe, I mean it.” He made a show of jutting out his lower lip in mock offense, trying to get the other to cave in.

Felix just laughed again, reaching out to pull him into a soft kiss.

\-----------

Their lives had shifted many times, but this was a constant: Sylvain running his hands through blue hair, massaging oil on the soft locks to make them more pliable as he fixed Felix’s hair in a long ponytail.

He leaned down to press a kiss on Felix’s temple, both of their faces crinkling with crow’s feet and laugh lines that had rarely been there during the war, or even before that, during their academy days. “You will never get tired of playing with my hair, will you?” Felix’s voice was tinged with amusement as he watched his husband secure his hair with a leather tie.

“Never,” Sylvain confirmed, petting his hair one last time before offering his hand to Felix to help him up from the vanity’s chair.

Felix wrapped his hands around Sylvain’s bicep, softer, now that they were in peace times and led him outside. They were off to council meetings and listening to minor lords so old they either fell asleep halfway through their sentences or almost crumbled in their chairs from old age.

Felix had refused his spot as Dimitri’s right hand, surprising everyone when he had gotten on his knee to propose to Sylvain. Well, maybe not everyone, they hadn’t exactly hidden their relationship to their classmates, but they hadn’t been open about it either, both too busy trying to survive.

That was fine. He didn’t need a lush life in the capitol surrounded by stuffy old suit armors and bumbling knights. As much as he’d miss seeing Ingrid and the others, he was at peace where he was.

Right next to his husband in Fraldarius.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello welcome to my sylvix self indulgent fic I literally just wanted an excuse to write fluff and angst.
> 
> Find me on twitter at [hanzohoemada](https://twitter.com/hanzohoemada)


End file.
